Christmas Troubles
by Zakemur
Summary: Alice didin't believe in Santa until this Christmas. One-Shot.It is meant to be mixed up.


_Christmas Eve…_

"No, Santa-Klaus does not exist!" Alice said skeptically.

"But…" Christopher wanted to resist but then found something true in Alice's words. He returned to the city. Alice returned to her mansion. It was snowing pretty hard. She thought: "Who in the right mind would come to visit me? It is so cold outside!" But Alice was mistaking.

"Marsh, Doggies! Marsh!" A strict voice came somewhere from the forest. "It was a dumb idea I knew it!"

Alice wondered who it is. She saw an Eskimo coming towards the mansion.

"An Eskimo! What does he want?" Alice asked herself.

The Eskimo rang the doorbell. Alice opened it and asked:

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The Eskimo asked.

"No… I don't know any Eskimos."

"Eskimo? No-no-no. Alice it is me, Shun?"

"Oh, Shun! Sorry, I didn't recognize you. You don't visit me often." Alice said smiling.

"I came here because I figured that something is coming towards your mansion. We must wait and see what the thing is."

"Alright then…Come in."

_Meanwhile on the moon…_

"Do we have to dress like elves?" Lync complained.

"Yes, it is the part of my plan! I'll dress like Santa Klaus." King Zenoheld answered. "We attack the mansion and grab the girl."

"What are you planning to do with her?" Hydron asked.

"I'm going to get my revenge from the brawlers that way." The king said laughing.

"Can she stay with me after you catch her?" Lync asked smiling.

"No!" All of the Vexos, except for Myline screamed.

"Stick to the plan! That is all."The king commanded.

Finally night came. It was a special night, because soon Christmas was near. At twelve o'clock King Zenoheld and the other Vexos gathered near Alice's mansion.

"According to the legend Santa Klaus enters from the chimney." Volt informed.

The king didn't say anything and began to climb on the roof. After getting on top of it he began get in to the mansion through the chimney. Alice said to Shun:

"It is getting cold. I should turn the chimney on."

"Ok."

Alice put some wood in the chimney, added some petrol and threw a match on it. The flame was big and warm. She heard a voice from it saying:

"My posterior!"

Then she heard someone jump from the chimney. It was the king. He shouted:

"Plan B! Attack of the elves! You go inside the basement and get in to the mansion; I'll throw the snow on the fire and try to get in once again."

All of the Vexos went inside the basement. Alice heard voices in the basement and said to Shun:

"It is the mutated hedgehog. I f he wakes up, the basement will turn to a mess. The most terrifying would be if people are there. The hedgehog would turn them into dust."  
"And why do you keep him?"

"My grandpa made it."

Suddenly they heard a roar of the hedgehog and a cry for mercy. Then they heard someone falling down the chimney.

"Look, it is Santa Klaus!" Shun yelled.

"What?" Alice shouted like crazy. "He doesn't exist!"  
Santa took Alice and wanted to run away, but Shun stopped him. Suddenly the rest of the Vexos appeared. They looked terrified:

"Hedgehog!" They screamed.

Alice fainted from all the "excitement". King Zenoheld laughed like Santa to get all the suspicion of him. Suddenly someone else dressed like him got inside Alice's mansion. That moment Alice woke up:  
"Two Santas?" She asked.

"STOP!" Shun yelled. "SIT ON THE SOFA NOW!"

Everyone sat on the sofa. Shun asked:

"Explain yourselves Santas."

The real Santa said:

"I was going to talk to the girl that doesn't believe in me."

"I was bringing you presents!" King Zenoheld said with a fake smile.

"Alice, please stand off the sofa." Shun commanded. Alice did what he asked. Shun pushed a button of the TV remote. The sofa ejected everyone on the sofa to air.

King Zenoheld fell in the North Pole. The real Santa flew to Hawai. People saw Santa and pointed at him. He said:

"Aloha!"

It didn't take too long for him to melt.

After this day Santa never appeared. The elves made King Zenoheld work instead of Santa. And what about the rest of the Vexos? Did you hear there is a new company on Jamaica with the same name?

THE END


End file.
